mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Transcript
smell the blood of scummy hooligans.}} s lucky winner.}} ll beat the crap outta them for bein so damn ugly.}} night, you d better pay the toll.}} em on!}} }} ... have kids! Two cute lil girls, and...!}} t worry, m gonna send em invitations to yer funerals after m done with ya...}} s Splinter Junior.}} Just going out for a stroll ... knew you were up to no good again! Those two have learned their lesson, so just let them go!}} ... promise ll do community service!}} bet cha just can t wait to rat on me... Again.}} s not like enjoy babysitting you all the time... Besides the Sensei s already busy with something else.}} }} s actually doin somethin else than drinkin tea and pretendin to sleep?}} received a parcel from Japan that was destined to his late master, Hamato Yoshi.}} didn t know the postal service now also delivers mail to sewer outcasts like us.}} s what we get for livin a secluded life, am right, Leo?}} s the reason why our Sensei was concerned about this package. It was dropped in a manhole, not too far from our lair. This is too much to be just a coincidence.}} s location.}} s so busy fightin crime all the time... In fact feel like goin out there and joinin him now!}} d say you ve had enough action for today.}} re back!}} }} know you are fond of the surface, so m curious... What were you doing up there, all by yourself?}} can sense Master Splinter s anger. If he doesn t hear the truth, things will get ugly.}} rat s in a good mood. guess can get away with it today.}} was just lookin at em trees in the park. Ya know... To compare em to... Er.... My spirit when meditate. Yeah!}} }} s not true. Raphael did fight some punks in Central Park. When they begged for their lives, Raphael didn t intend to relent. had to step in to stop him.}} should ve known.}} don t even want to know what perverse emotions went through your mind while you fought those humans.}} know!}} ve just knocked them out and left them alone. Besides, they are not worth your time}} get it, get it!}} understand you ll whole-heartedly accept your punishment. You are not to set foot on the surface for the remainder of this month. Do make myself clear?}} ...}} d like to have a few words with you.}} }} was an idiot to trust ya! Ya said you d keep yer mouth shut!! Traitor!}} can t lie to his eyes, Raph.}} s that supposed to mean??}} s spar!!}} s quick on his feet.}} }} re gone.}} stuff ya in my punchin bag!!}} can explain!!}} wanna check out what s in the parcel we got from Japan!}} my face will help ya do that??}} mooooon. know you re just as curious as am about that parcel!}} ll make you pay!}} can t believe m sneaking in the Sensei s room.}} s open it!}} }} s parcel was a scroll that describes a technique that requires a high level of concentration. Since your ability to focus is more developed than your siblings , decided d show you that technique first.}} won t fail you, Sensei.}} have no trouble using this technique. In your case, however, your limits will be tested.}} }} s the ShellCell.}} can t concentrate...}} must take that call.}} s the blinking green button, Sensei.}} remember very well, my son.}} s with you, right? May talk to him? d like him to go collect some spare parts for my new invention...}} ll get them for you, Donatello.}} t worry. This old rat still still has enough life in him to occasionally run errands for his sons. You should go home and rest. We shall resume this session tomorrow evening.}} }} s it?}} kind of expected something cooler...}} m back! If you re looking for me, ll be in the training room.}} d better clean up and get outta here! If Leo sees what we did, we ll be in big trouble!}} s not in his room, is he...?}} s bring all this stuff to his room.}} know... To frame him.}} }} must not let him down. Next time, won t lose my concentration, and...}} feel so much negative energy coming from my room?}} }} never felt better. just love the bitter taste of fresh blood... Yours.}} t be! You re not Raph! He s not like that!}} re not Raph!}} am Raphael. Your dear brother Raphael...}} ll enjoy drinking your blood... To the last drop...}} }} s blood, Raphael. Never.}} }} }} cha waitin for? C mon! Cry for help! Call for your precious sensei!}} t forget to tell on me while you re at it!}} }} Leo is too proud to ask for help?}} s play another game! wanna hear ya cry and beg for mercy! C mon!! Do it!!}} the hell outta me. You re so pathetic it ain t even fun to beat cha up.}} }} m just gonna catch up with Mikey. At least he was entertainin .}} ll drain him of all his blood and listen to him scream in agony.}} ll make him scream til his lungs burst!!}} ... Won t let you...}} won t let you do that, Raphael!}} swore to protect my brothers lives as long as live!}} won t let anyone die! Even if must do this!!!}} }} have no choice...}} }} }} s just a nick... To make sure you won t get to Mikey so easily.}} s okay to shed other people s blood, yet you freak out at the sight of your own?}} }} back at you, dumbass!! Whaddya think?}} d finally get to see you bein screwed up! But that pesky Mikey got in the way...}} shut him up... Serves him right... always wanted to do that...}} all piss me off all the time...!}} s messing up your mind! Let go of it!}} s always the same!! Y all think m the one with issues!! Me, me, me!! Don cha realize it s yer fault?}} }} re always better than me! Always more reliable than me!}} s favorite son!!}} fail, ya succeed!}} succeed, ya always do better!!}} get... Nothing...}} s why... hate ya, Leo! hate yer frickin guts!!}} cuz of you that did all that! It s all yer fault!!}} }} t exist... If only ya didn t make me look bad all the time!!}} m sorry to hear that...}} didn t know caused you so much grief. promise things will be different from now on.}} know you re wise enough to know it s bad news...}} }} ... can t believe attacked ya... And... And almost killed Mikey...}} t worry... It was that katana controlling you...}} was conscious of my actions...}} was... Myself.}} could no longer contain them... Shit, really screwed up this time...}} bout that katana or Splinter s gonna kill me...}} t we go check up on Mikey? You owe him an apology...}} told ya we need this mess cleaned up and ya decide to ignore me and act all high and mighty again!! Do ya care bout me or not! Make up yer mind!!}} }} s gonna do once he finds out stole one of his master s possessions?}} ll get banished, that s what!!}} s wounds, but this katana s gonna have to be put back where it was!!}} s most likely cursed! Maybe we should...}} d like that, wouldn t ya? Why don t you tell on me, you ll earn brownie points with Splinter!}} ve always wished for what s best for you...}} d never do anything to any of my siblings out of malice... ll do as you tell me this once, as a proof of my good will.}} ll return it to the Sensei s room.}} ll use my sheath to pick it up. Maybe it ll provide me with sufficient protection.}} m sorry. You shouldn t have to go outta yer way like that for me... J...Just leave that katana there, bro.}} }} m talkin to you, Leo! Let go of that katana!}} s whatever you want it to be! Now forget that katana! m gonna fess up to Splinter and...}} }} s yer problem? Goddammit!}} }} t touch it with his bare hands! Being close to it is enough to screw up people s minds??}} gotta take it away from him!}} t make me laugh...}} re nothing but a brainless piece of trash that s doomed to fail in everything.}} }} s blood on my sai. Must be from those punks beat up earlier!}} s what Leo meant when he said we couldn t lie to Splinter s eyes...}} d be found out.}} t rat out on me... Splinter would ve probably given me a harsher punishment...}} t you?}} shouldn t have blamed you, bro... And now you re in deep shit because of me.}} s my turn to take care of you...}} won t back out on ya!!}} }} hear swords clashing!}} ll lend Leo a hand! Stay here, Mikey!}} re unarmed and wounded! Don t test your luck!}} s totally wacko!}} know how wacko he can be, Mikey! Don t worry!}} }} s...!!}} want some explanations!}} }} that at me? Leo s mad and we gotta knock that katana off his hands...!!}} s right... You re totally mad! You re not making any sense at all!!}} ll punish you, Raphael.}} ll never tarnish our Sensei s name again!}} }} re doing? Just look at Raph!!}} t bloodshed supposed to be the last resort to our conflicts?}} }} t lay a finger on him!}} thought you were worthy of being spared... But now see you deserve to die too!}} }} have to do this!}} }} }} shoudn t have done that...}} t worry. It takes more than a lil fall to kill us mutants...}} know that, but it was quite a fall. hope his shell withstood the impact... Wait here Raph. ll treat your wounds in a second.}} !}} see, the both you and Leo are mad... Now wait here.}} m always wasting my breath with him.}} }} s the ShellCell? gotta talk to Splinter!}} }} know it!}} s how you think of me, don t you?}} d do that?}} }} s not the time for that...!!}} s because always snap at others that they can t trust me... And need their trust... Now!}} ...}} didn t mean it! m sorry, but we gotta...}} }} s out cold?}} s gone? Shit, this can t be good...}} }} re thinkin , didn t do it!}} s crazy...}} t listen to him if you know what s best for you.}} get my hands on ya, m gonna...!!}} }} mon over here....c mon!!}} re a sicko... Stay where you are.}} }} }} ... Told ya... To run... Get outta here...}} re...!}} won t!}} ll never forgive myself if left you to die here!}} }} t let your guard down...! The nightmare s not over yet!}} re okay!!}} t let Raph s sacrifice go to waste!! Let s do this together!}} }} see!}} re mad... Mad tell you!!}} m right here!}} }} }} }} s alright... It s nothing your mutant genes can t regenerate.}} m right here, bro! Just take it easy...}} should ve paid more attention to what Raph said...}} can t believe Raph risked his life for me...}} re all safe for now.}} t you realize that you re no match for me?}} m Leonardo Hamato. m the Sensei s only worthy son. m... The perfect ninja!}} }} ll never reach your full potential!}} s enjoyment of petty things in life...}} s obsession for science and machines...}} s bitterness about his life...}} re all corrupted by life s illusions! You re all failures! m the only one who fully dedicated himself to ninjutsu! m the only one who... Who threw away his life to set the right example...}} }} s why... must punish you...}} s end this. You parasites have poisoned my life long enough.}} ?}} ll buy you some time! Just go!!}} }} don t think so.}} t go down so easily!! We... Won t...}} }} ll reward you with a swift and painless death.}} mon!}} }} }} s mad!!}} do. Behave yourself and drop your weapon.}} }} t you hear what said?}} s messin up people s minds! M...Master! Please... Help him!!}} see. screwed up. m no longer perfect to my Sensei s eyes. disappointed him.}} s all your fault!}} t exist!!}} }} ... Can t let... Go...}} m doing this for us, Sensei... They are not worthy of you! And they get in the way of my training!}} ... Protect... People...?}} }} ll focus with you my son.}} failed them... failed my brothers... No... They failed me... Again!!}} ll kill you!}} have no choice...}} }} received... There is another way to neutralize this curse.}} will force the curse within myself. do not know how long will be able to resist its dark inlfluence, so as soon as release my grip on this katana, you must act immediately.}} ... ll kill youuu!}} }} ...}} t much time! You must put an end to this curse before it s too late!}} ... can t do that!}} guess raised you to react that way...}} ve always taught you the value of life. Now it s time for you to learn about doing sacrifices for a greater good...}} s life to save others .}} }} know asking you to carry out this task is a very selfish request.}} cannot bear the thought of my children killing off each other...}} s final request.}} }} wish could ve stayed longer to see each of you find your own happiness.}} can still leave without regrets. All those years spent with the four of you provided me with a lifetime s worth of happiness.}} }} }} s let of our Sensei? No... No!! It s can t be!!!!!!}} ll... ll wake up and it ll be as usual! Leo sparring with the Sensei, Raph scouting the city, Mikey messing with my stuff...}} s not a dream. Master Splinter... He s not gonna come back...}} }} ll put our Sensei s ashes in an urn...}} t you dare touch his ashes...}} s not his fault!}} saw him!}} ll... ll kill you for that you... You ungrateful bastard!!!}} }} was me...}} ... ... Picked up that c... cursed katana... ... started everything...}} re asking me to deny the reality saw with my eyes???}} supposed to believe? What is real in all this mess??}} s right. Our Sensei died a dishonourable death by my hands...}} must atone for my sin. Alone.}} }} ll go to Japan and uncover the truth behind the package that was sent to us. won t return until find some answers.}} s that! don t care where he goes as long as he s far away from us!!}} m off.}} cha say somethin too? It s yer damn fault too!!!}} s decision! ... ... Donnie! Say something!}} }} believe in power in numbers, but... What if...}} swear ll do my utmost to keep everyone united as long as m alive!!}} re not coming...}} re bros, Leo!}} ain t gonna let ya carry that burden alone!}} thank you for your kindness, Raphael... But this sin is mine alone to atone for.}} ll miss you... Bro.}} ---}} ll be the last one to leave! ll stay behind and try to reason with my brothers!}} s best for them at that point?}} ... don t know, Sensei...}} }} can t believe he s dead, April. He s gone, along with the curse.}} s looking for him, Donnie s in a state of complete denial and ... ... Felt like talking to someone normal...}} ask you a favor?}} wanna forget them all...}} don t wanna go back...}} live with you?}} ll remember that, Sensei!}} }} re family. We ll always be there for each other.}} }}}} }} s a virtual world simulator!}} understand your passion for technology...}} know... But sometimes, hate our world so much.}} ... m right here, Sensei. won t be going anywhere.}} }}}} }} s why had to leave quickly. didn t want them to see me like this...}} didn t want to leave.}} s my duty as a leader to restore our honor... Raph... Mikey... Donnie... Forgive me...}} }}}} }} s the value of our lives?}} t... Walk...a... any further...}} cha see, Sensei? Our life is worthless! There s so much out there, and it s out of our reach! ... hate my life!!!}} ... ll never catch up with Leo... That... Idiot...}} t he let me... Help him...?}} t.... Do a damn thing about it... Shit!!}} }} }}}} }} s from one of those fabled mutants...}} have to run a few scans on that sample...}} }} }} Category:Transcripts